


Electric

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Chaeyoung loves things that make her feel electric.She thinks that's why she loves Jennie so much.





	Electric

Chaeyoung loves things that make her feel electric.

The thumping bass of a fast-paced song, her heart thudding hard with sticky sweat dotting her skin after perfecting a new dance move, the bold jewel-like artificial lights of a busy, humming city.

She loves things that make her feel alive.

She thinks that's why she loves Jennie so much.

Jennie feels like lightening and vibrant colors in Chaeyoung's heart. Just the thought of her sends Chaeyoung's mind spinning off into psychedelic clouds, fluttering butterflies swarming her stomach.

She is everything Chaeyoung needs rolled into one perfect package. With Jennie by her side, how could she ask for anything more?

It would be impossible to be more satisfied.

And when Jennie kisses her, it's like fire in her veins. A thrill runs through her every time, so addicted and in love with their group's leader. Jennie's touch will never get old. _Jennie_ will never get old, immortalized by her crystal smile, her preciously rare laugh, her tireless beauty and wonder.

One day, Chaeyoung will marry Jennie, and she'll wake up to Jennie's sunshine smiles and sparkling touches every morning. Together, they will travel the world, and taste the sunset in every corner of the globe. In which continent, country, _city_ , is dusk the sweetest? It will be a technicolor paradise, a heaven bursting with laughter and love, simply being by Jennie's side.

Yes, one day they will have time for white dresses and diamond rings (or ruby, or emerald, or sapphire, or any of the other rich colors that make up Jennie) and promises of _forever_ , but, right now, Chaeyoung is content.

She's content with the quick moments that are imperfect but always theirs, the ones that leave her a bit breathless, adrenaline skipping up and down her spine. She's more than happy as it is, even if it's only her and Jennie and Jisoo and Lalisa that know about them. She lives for the buzz it gives her when they hold hands or hug or kiss each other's cheeks in public, knowing they can get away with it.

Jennie, in general, fills her with giddy glee.

Jennie, in general, is electric, and that's exactly why Chaeyoung loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever, as well as any Chaennie fluffy fluff! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
